


Unwanted Attention

by Soralith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Future Fic, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Hinata and Kageyama have two kids, I literally just got a random idea in my head for Kagehina so here you go!, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mentioned bullying, Protective Kageyama Tobio, They're literally just a mini Hinata and mini Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/pseuds/Soralith
Summary: Hinata is minding his own business, one warm summer day, when an old acquaintance calls his name.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied Tsukiyama - Relationship, implied DaiSuga - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 229





	Unwanted Attention

“Hinata?” Hinata looked up curiously from his phone, eyes squinting slightly as he gazed up at the new face in front of him. It was a warm summer day, which meant the sun was shining brightly overhead, making it difficult to see. 

“Hello?” Hinata tilted his head curiously and a tad unsure as he greeted the woman. 

“Oh my gosh, it is you! Hi! How are you?” Hinata blinked as the brown haired girl eagerly shook his hand, though he put a polite smile on his face as he tried to figure out who the heck she was.

“Remember me? It’s Rei-Chan! Watanabe Rei? We were in class together in high school!” Ah. Hinata forced a bright smile on his face at the girl, confused as to what she could want with him. 

Of course he remembered her. How could he forget the girl who’d bullied him throughout high school?

Well, her bullying had never gone beyond verbal taunts about his height and “lack of puberty”, but it had still hurt, and caused Hinata to be rather self conscious about his body. It had taken years of strength training, and growing another 10 cm for him to finally be comfortable in his own skin. Of course, having a gorgeous partner that constantly reassured him that he was beautiful just the way he was helped as well.

“How are you? You’ve grown up really well!” Hinata couldn’t help but feel a tad violated by the way her eyes raked over his well toned body. Her eyes lingered a little too long over his bottom half, which made Hinata shift uncomfortably. 

“I’m well, thanks. Er… how are you, Watanabe-san?” She appeared a little crestfallen at his words, which confused Hinata, though she quickly shook herself off and replied with a bright smile. 

“I’m doing good as well! All the better for seeing you, Sho-kun! What have you been doing these past 8 years? I can’t believe it’s been so long since we’ve graduated!” Hinata smiled hesitantly, more than a little uncomfortable at the way she used his first name. It held too many bad memories, especially since she and her little group of friends had taunted Hinata by calling him “Sho-chan”, and teasing him for still having the body of a prepubescent teen.

“I played volleyball professionally for a few years.” Hinata offered, figuring it was safest to provide information that was widely known about him. Hinata visibly flinched when Rei squealed and cooed at him, trying his best to hide the look of disgust on his face when she put a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s soooo cool! I mean, I wasn’t ever sure you could actually make it in volleyball, since you were so short, but I guess you did, huh? Did you get all these muscles from playing?” Hinata stepped back away from her as she drew her hand down his chest. Rei pouted then, looking sad.

“Don’t run away, Sho-kun! I’m not going to hurt you~ Let’s have some fun, yeah?” Hinata shivered a little as her voice deepened and her eyes narrowed. He thought she was trying to be seductive, though it was literally having the opposite effect on him- Hinata wanted to be as far away from this girl as he could possibly get. 

He knew there was only one thing that could make her potentially stop her advances on him, and Hinata was about to raise his left hand to show her his wedding ring, when a small voice called out to him.

“Papa!” Hinata turned quickly and caught the raven haired girl in his arms, swinging her up as she giggled happily. 

“Haru-chan! Hi, sweetie! Did you have fun with Auntie Natsu today?” Haruka nodded as she snuggled against Hinata’s chest, her dark blue eyes sparkling excitedly. 

“Auntie let me have chocolate today! She said not to tell Daddy.” Hinata chuckled as he held her close and pressed a kiss against her forehead. Haruka pulled away from her father and peered down at Rei, sticking a thumb in her mouth.

“Papa? Who’s the lady?” Hinata turned back towards Rei, and amusedly noted the shocked look on her face.

“Ah, Haru-chan. This is Watanabe Rei. Papa went to high school with her.” Haruka waved cheerfully at her, leaning her head back against the crook of Hinata’s neck.

“You… you have a kid?” Hinata nodded.

“Two, actually. This is Haruka, my oldest. She’s 4. My youngest is only 8 months old.” Rei simply blinked at Hinata, her face having gone slack in shock.

“I… I see. Congratulations.” Hinata smiled.

“Thank you. The two of them are the light of my life. And, by the way,” Hinata continued, raising his left hand while securing Haruka with his right.

“I’m married. So thank you, but I’ll have to decline your offer of ‘fun’. You see, I have no interest in cheating on my partner.” Rei’s face twisted, though she quickly plastered a wide, fake smile on her face.

“Well, of course that was before I knew you were already taken! But… if you ever get tired of your blond bimbo wife,” Rei winked at Hinata.

“Give me a call.” She reached out to grab Hinata’s phone from his hand, which he was still holding, when another hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

“What the-?” Rei twisted around and tried to pry her hand from the newcomer’s hand, but the grip was too tight for her to break free from.

“I’d like to ask you kindly to please not lay a hand on my husband.” 

“Tobio!” Hinata cheerfully greeted his husband, reaching up to press a kiss against the raven haired setter’s cheek. Rei’s mouth fell open as she stared at Kageyama, who had a stroller with him. 

“Hey, Sho. And Haruka, I already told you not to leave Daddy behind and run off. You made me worry, little one.” Haruka nodded sadly. 

“Sorry, Daddy. I wanted to get to Papa.” Kageyama reached over and ruffled her black hair, messing up her braids slightly.

“It’s okay. Just don’t go running off again, okay?” Haruka nodded and reached over to Kageyama with both arms in a silent plea to hold her. Kageyama contentedly obliged and took the little girl from Hinata’s arms, settling her against his chest. 

“Hm? Oh, you’re Watanabe Rei, aren’t you? May I ask what business you have with  _ my  _ husband?” The warning in his voice was clearly evident, and Hinata lightly smacked Kageyama with one hand.

“Be nice, Tobio. Watanabe-san and I were just… having a chat. Isn’t that right?” Rei nodded dumbly, unable to answer due to her shock.

Just then, a small wail came from the stroller, and Hinata immediately reached in, plucking up a small, orange haired baby whom he cuddled to his chest.

“Shhh… It’s okay, Hiro-kun. Papa’s here.” Hiroki’s tears stopped as he snuggled into Hinata’s comforting presence. He gazed up at Hinata with trusting brown eyes and he gave Hinata a smile, where you could see two teeth. 

“Mm bababaa,” He babbled, reaching up to tug on a lock of Hinata’s fluffy hair.

“Ouch! No no, Hiro-kun. No tugging on Papa’s hair.” Hinata gently extracted his hair from Hiroki’s tight grasp, and instead handed his son a small plush in the shape of a crow to wave around. 

Hinata finally remembered that they’d been talking to Rei, and looked over at her, where she was still watching him, a now completely crestfallen look on her face.

“Was there something else you needed, Watanabe-san?” Rei shook her head, and mumbled something about having an errand to run, before she hurried off in a random direction. Hinata sighed as he leaned against Kageyama, still holding Hiroki close.

“Was she bothering you, Sho?” Hinata nodded.

“I think she was looking for a ‘fun time in bed partner’.” Kageyama snorted at Hinata’s choice of words as Haru peered over at her two dads, looking curious.   
  
“What does ‘fun time in bed partner’ mean?” 

“It means that that lady was hoping to get some cuddles with Papa. But Papa’s cuddles are only for you and me, aren’t they?” Kageyama tickled Haruka’s sides, and she giggled happily. Hinata joined in, tickling both Hiroki and Haruka until all four of them were laughing. Finally, Hinata gently laid Hiroki back down in his stroller and Kageyama placed Haruka on the floor, while taking her hand in his own. 

“We should get going. We’re supposed to meet Daichi-san and Koushi-san, as well as Kei and Tadashi at that restaurant for lunch.” Kageyama nodded and the four began to walk down the path, with Haruka cheerfully swinging her arms, while Hinata pushed Hiroki’s stroller. 

“You know you’re too good for her anyways though, right?” Hinata smiled at Kageyama’s comment.

“Don’t worry, Tobio. I’m way over girls like her. Besides, I’m perfectly happy the way I am now.” Kageyama returned Hinata’s smile.

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just a short one-shot I had the sudden thought of doing while I was on a walk today ^^ I love Kagehina. 
> 
> Fun fact, Hiroki was the name of a former crush of mine, while there was a Haruka in my class. Just if anyone was wondering where the names came from. Rei is just the first one that popped into my head when I was thinking about girl names. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little future fic~!


End file.
